People often desire to create prototypes or production models of products, including products with complex geometries. Additive manufacturing techniques facilitate the creation of products using a bottom-up product building approach by adding material in thin layers to form a product. This process allows product creation without large capital investments, such as those associated with molds or specialized machinery, while reducing the overall waste generated in product creation. Additive manufacturing techniques also allow creation of a product with complex geometry because the additive process creates a thin cross-sectional slice of the product during each iteration, thus building complex geometries as simple two-dimensional layers created upon one-another.
When a product is formed using an additive manufacturing process, the raw material (e.g., powder) is heated to an optimal temperature for product formation. The optimal temperature is slightly lower than the liquid state temperature of the material, thus allowing a small concentration of thermal energy (heat) from a laser to transform the solid material to a liquid, where the material then bonds and quickly cools (after removal of the laser) as a product layer. Often, the material in the part bed has inconsistent temperature when the temperature is measured across the part bed. This variance in temperature may reduce the integrity and consistency of the product formation process in additive manufacturing. In addition, the raw materials that may be used in additive manufacturing have various formation temperatures (i.e., melting points). Some raw materials have melting points that are too high for current additive manufacturing systems to utilize, particularly when large variances in temperature exist across the part bed.